


Aftermath

by Too_Many_Too_Much_81194



Series: Sing Me To Sleep [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Stony - Freeform, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194/pseuds/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194
Summary: Steve and Tony have yet to talk about what happened between them, and when they do, spoiler alert it is very fluffy :)This chapter shouldn't be very Explicit at all.. I don't think.That was me 2 hours ago, I lied.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Sing Me To Sleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Aftermath

Life was relatively normal for Steve, Tony and everyone living in the Avengers Compound. It had been about three days since Steve helped Tony with his panic attack, but they had yet to really talk about it. It was as if they treated it as a dream. Tony had held onto Steve’s shirt and secretly slept with it. It was like his scent kept away the nightmares. But he knew it wouldn’t last; his scent was molding into Tony’s. He would have to bring it up eventually.   
Every Avenger had the option to live in the compound, and most had. Some shared their own floors, but Steve had a full floor to himself. Tony had only ever been down there before Steve moved in. He figured Steve would want a more… simple place, so he took out a lot.   
“Christ Tony, this is simple?” He had exclaimed, looking around in wonder at the marble counters, crystal flooring, fully stocked pantry and cupboards, hell even the bedroom could fit a small apartment in it. Steve guessed that Tony was oblivious to the fact that Steve was nearly always broke and shared a tiny apartment with Bucky. If only he was here now to see this massive living space. 

Tony was in his lab trying to improve Peter’s new suit when Steve went looking for him. He came up behind Tony silently and gently placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Whatcha workin’ on?” He asked quietly. Tony wasn’t startled; he had smelled him before he heard him. His cheeks warmed at the close contact with Rogers. “Suit improvement.” He mumbled, concentrating carefully on what he was doing. Steve sat down on the stool beside him, carefully studying his figure. “You don’t mind if I stay, do you?” Steve asked hopefully. Tony shook his head. “Don’t touch anything.” Steve chuckled.   
“Roger that, boss.” It was hard to focus with Steve’s careful gaze. There was nothing stopping Tony from grabbing the collar of his shirt and smashing his lips onto his, except his stubbornness. He didn’t want to display how desperate he really was, and Steve had already had his way with him once, seen him as a begging, sweaty mess, and that wasn’t happening again.   
“Have any dreams lately?” Steve asked, breaking the silence. Tony’s breathing hitched, causing him to cough. “Ahem, no.” Tony replied, clearing his throat. Steve smirked and slid a small notebook over to Tony. He looked down and saw himself, hunched over, concentrating, crafting. Steve studied Tony’s surprised look, committing it to memory. It was terribly cute, but soon he regained his composure, sliding it back. “You could do better than that.” He lied. Steve smiled. “Well maybe if I got a closer look,” In one swift movement, he was inches away from Tony’s lips, staring right into his eyes which were filled with want. Steve smirked again, and sat back down. Tony glared with a grin. “Teasing are we?” He asked, voice husky.  
Tony leaped for Steve, but he saw him coming and turned the tables, pinning Tony to the wall, hands above his head, a smirk plastered on his face. He leaned forward abruptly, kissing Steve roughly, catching him off guard so Tony could pin him to the ground, standing on all fours above him. “Gotcha.” He teased. Steve smiled up at him prettily and batted his eyelashes before flipping them around so he was on top, quickly planting his leg in between Tony’s, earning him a moan. “Fuck you, Rogers.” Tony growled.   
“Oh you know you love it.” Steve teased in return, grinding his leg against Tony. He bit his tongue. “Ass.” Tony retorted weakly, the line between growl and moan becoming very vague. Steve leaned down, brushing his lips softly on Tony’s and pulling back to admire him. Tony licked his lips, craning his neck to reach Steve’s lips. Steve hummed an approval, continuously moving up so it kept getting harder to reach him. Great. Tony thought. Back to being his bitch.  
Steve slowly moved down and Tony relaxed on the ground as Steve traveled down to under his jaw, still sensitive from last time. He groaned, bucking his hips into Steve’s. “Needy much?” Steve teased, pulling Tony’s shirt slowly off of his chest. Tony growled, almost animal. Steve peppered Tony’s chest with kisses, eyeing the old couch at the corner of the room. His teeth teased Tony’s nipples absentmindedly before Steve lifted him and carried Tony to the couch, somehow pulling off everything stopping him from having access to his throbbing cock. He laid Tony in a sitting position and kneeled in front of him, kissing down his bare stomach, palming his length. Tony mumbled, “Fuck...ah… Jarvis…” Just like he did before.   
“Already done, sir.” He replied, again just like last time. Steve’s slight stubble scratched Tony’s sensitive thighs as he licked up him, earning a groan and precum leaking out of his tip, which Steve gladly ate up, sliding his tongue over it, palming his sack before taking him in his mouth. “Ah… fuck... “ Tony groaned, sliding his hand in Steve’s hair encouragingly. Steve bobbed up and down, fitting all of Tony in his mouth, locking eyes with Tony, remembering what he liked from last time and giving a low grumble in the back of his throat. Tony twitched and moaned, squeezing the couch cushions in his fists so hard his knuckles were white.   
“Ah… Steve…. I’m-” He groaned before relieving himself into Steve’s mouth and down his throat. Steve swallowed in one large gulp and crawled up Tony’s bare chest, connecting their lips like magnets. Tony tasted himself, a strange almost tangy-ness he wasn’t used to. Then there was a knock at their door. Steve leapt off of Tony, glad to still be clothed. His tight jeans hardly showed what he was hiding. He wiped his mouth and opened the door open slightly, out of breath. It was Sam.  
“Yeah?” He panted. Sam glared at him.   
“Y’all need soundproof walls.” He said, causing Steve to blush.  
“Duly noted.” He said awkwardly, slamming the door. Tony had dressed himself already and was standing behind Steve. “Jokes on them, there are.” He smiled, resting his chin on Steve’s shoulder. 

That night, Tony slept without Steve’s scent. A big mistake. He dreamt of Steve, a gaping hole in his stomach, blood gushing out of him, laying at Tony’s feet. Behind him, Peter, Natasha, Bruce, everyone. All of their voices whispering, ‘Your fault’. He looked down at himself, drenched in blood, holding a knife on one hand, an Iron hand in the other, both covered in blood.   
“Tony?” A soft whisper ran through the chanting and Tony’s eyes flashed open, his breathing uneven and coming in short gasps, sweat dripping down his chin. Steve was above him. “Oh, angel. I’m sorry.” He whispered, climbing in beside Tony, hugging him to his chest. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you now.” He whispered, stroking his hair, holding him tightly. Tony whimpered, clawing at Steve’s back, grabbing the thin cloth that covered him. “I’ve got you now. I’m here.” He whispered again.  
“-ove you.” Tony whispered against Steve’s chest.   
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the last part. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
